I'm With You
by fRiEnDsFaNaTiC
Summary: Trory, L/L. Is Rory ready to let go of Dean? If she doesn't, will Tristan give up on her and take a once in a lifetime opportunity? How can she decide? Also, Lorelai and Luke's feelings finally arise.
1. Chapter 1 - Pancakes and french fries.

*I don't own anything from Gilmore Girls, although I wouldn't mind owning Chad Michael Murray. Anyway, this story takes place the night after the play in Run Away Little Boy. If it didn't, let's just pretend it took place on a Friday. Tristan never got sent to military school, they kissed in the play, Dean was jealous, blah, blah, blah. Jess is working at Luke's.*  
  
Rory lay on her bed, thinking about Tristan and Dean. Dean was her boyfriend. She loved him. She and Tristan were…well, she didn't quite know. They weren't dating, that's for sure. They weren't enemies, as they had once been. But, they weren't friends either. They were – partly civil to each other. Then Jess popped into her thoughts. Sometimes she thought he was into her. One minute he was sweet and intellectual, the next he was being a jerk and was confusing her. Just like Tristan. The uncertainty of the situation filled Rory's mind, and she groaned and rolled over.  
  
The next morning, she awoke to a loud pounding coming from the outside of her house. She sighed and wiped the sleep from her eyes, silently willing for the person to go away. When the knocking persisted, she got up and trudged over to the front door. "Tristan?" Rory asked with surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Wow. I didn't think I'd ever hear you say 'hell'." He mocked. "Good morning to you too, Mary."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just thought I'd stop by to see if you wanted to get some coffee with me."  
  
"I can't." She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Why not? I never thought I would hear you pass up coffee."  
  
"Dean-."  
  
"Ah, yes. Dean. You know, however jealous he may be that we kissed, that shouldn't stop you from going out for coffee with me."  
  
"Tristan, I just really don't want to screw things up with him."  
  
"Oh, come on Rory. Please just let me take you out for coffee." Tristan pleaded.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's just coffee. I know you love coffee. I promise. Just me, you, and some coffee. No strings attached." He smiled at her. "Please?"  
  
"Fine. Come in and sit down. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." He walked in and closed the door behind him. Rory went off to what he guessed to be the bathroom. Tristan sat down on their couch and looked around, tapping his fingers on his leg. He had actually convinced Rory to go. Finally. She had gotten under his skin so fast. He had liked her for so long. Unfortunately, she loved Dean. In his own opinion, Tristan thought Dean was overprotective and manipulative. He couldn't stand the guy. Suddenly, a woman he guessed to be Rory's mother came down the stairs. He stood up quickly.  
  
"Good morning Miss Gilmore. I'm Tristan DuGrey." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Evil Tristan? What are you doing here? And it's Lorelai." He pulled his hand back.  
  
"Okay Lorelai, I'm taking Rory out for coffee."  
  
"Does she know?" He chuckled.  
  
"Yes she does. I'm just waiting for her to get ready."  
  
"So what are your intentions for coffee this morning with my daughter? Practice your 'Macbeth'? Or maybe she can practice 'The Taming of the Shrew' on you. Or maybe Paris." Lorelai smiled at him. She could tell he was uncomfortable. She liked it that way.  
  
"No, I just want to get to know Rory a little better. Maybe even be her friend."  
  
"And starting out with coffee? Good choice, E.T." She approved jokingly and walked into the kitchen. He followed her.  
  
"E.T.?"  
  
"Yeah, Evil Tristan. It all depends on you to be moved up to Bad Tristan. Or maybe even Civil Tristan." She put the water in the coffee maker and pressed the 'on' button.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Said the blind man to his deaf dog." Lorelai embellished. Rory passed by them on the way to her bedroom and shut the door. Her mother walked in after her. "So Evil Tristan, huh? Now should I call him E.T. as in 'E.T. phone home', or ET? ET as in kind of like 'it' with an 'eh' sound to it. Like 'Rhett' without the 'r'. Oooooo, maybe I could call you two Rhett and Scarlett." She rambled.  
  
"Mom…"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. So what should I call him?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess that depends on how breakfast goes."  
  
"What if Dean sees you guys? What are you going to tell him?" Lorelai asked seriously.  
  
"The truth. I'll tell him that we're there as friends. Nothing more."  
  
Outside in the kitchen, Tristan had overheard Rory's last remark. Okay, so he had heard everything they were saying, but this one perked his ear. Nothing more. They were just friends. Nothing more. 'That might be all we ever are.' He reminded himself. Tristan, however, hoped that wasn't true. Then again, being friends was better than nothing. But maybe it wasn't. Being friends and knowing that's all you would ever be can sometimes be harder than being nothing at all. Rory and Lorelai stepped out of Rory's room.  
  
"Ready?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Bye, Rhett. Bye Scarlett, love you." She called.  
  
"Bye mom, love you too."  
  
"Bye." He called back. They walked out the door and down the porch. "Rhett?"  
  
"Don't ask." Rory looked straight ahead. "Nice ride." She commented at the silver BMW convertible, running her hand along the side.  
  
"Thank you." He walked around and opened the passenger's side door for her.  
  
"Thank you." Tristan got in the driver's side, started the car, and drove off.  
  
"So where is this coffee place?" Rory gave him directions and he started a conversation.  
  
"Is your mom always that inviting?"  
  
"Well, since I've told her everything you've ever done to me, she just needs some time to warm up to you. Assuming that you won't be Evil Tristan anymore."  
  
"She told me about that. I can be bumped up to Bad Tristan or even Civil Tristan. Which one do you think I should go for first?" Tristan glanced over at Rory.  
  
"Small steps are good. Unless you want to take a big, risky leap."  
  
"I've always been a risk taker. No reason to change now." He grinned at her.  
  
"Guess not. Umm, Tristan, can I ask you for a favor?" She bit her lip.  
  
"It depends. Will it immediately get me knocked up to Civil Tristan?"  
  
"Maaaayyyybeeeee." She drew out in emphasis.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" He didn't know why he asked. He already knew.  
  
"If we see Dean, can you please not fight with him? Or at least not provoke it? Please?" Rory pleaded.  
  
"I won't fight with Dean." Tristan agreed, knowing that it may be difficult.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thank you. Will you get mad if I question your motives about today?" Tristan took in sharp breath. She obviously still didn't trust him. He hadn't exactly expected her to, but he had hoped.  
  
"Are you questioning my motives?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I have no reason to be mad." They locked eyes and smiled, riding the rest of the short drive in silence. They pulled up outside of Luke's. Rory looked around before entering, and luckily, for both her and Tristan's sake, Miss Patty, Babette, and none of the other known town gossips were around. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for someone. And no, not Dean." She answered quickly and dragged him inside. "Hi Luke!" He looked up from wiping down the counter.  
  
"Hey." He acknowledged Tristan. "Who are you?" He looked back at Rory. "Who is he?"  
  
"Just a friend. Luke, this is Tristan. Tristan, Luke." Tristan held out his hand, but Luke ignored it.  
  
"Tristan from Chilton? The one that tortures you?" Luke started coming out from behind the counter and Tristan took a few steps back, nervous and kind of intimidated.  
  
"No. Well, yes, but he doesn't torture me anymore. We're friends now." Rory explained before Luke could accidentally ruin any aspects of their still-budding friendship.  
  
"Okay. But call me if he gives you any trouble."  
  
"Will do." Rory bobbed her head to confirm. "So, can I have three blueberry pancakes with fries and a coffee?"  
  
"Fries? In the morning? You are so your mother's child."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment and pass it on."  
  
"What about Blondie over there? What does he want?" Luke looked over at Tristan, who was still a few feet away.  
  
"Same as Rory, except bacon instead of fries."  
  
"Coming right up." Luke looked them over once more before heading off into the kitchen. Tristan looked at Rory and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Wow. Is everyone in this town that overprotective of you?" She shrugged.  
  
"Pretty much. Don't worry, though. Luke's a softie. Aren't you Luke?" She called into the back. All they heard in response was some grumbling. Rory grinned and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's sit down." They took a seat at a table by the window.  
  
"So tell me all about this crazy little town of yours."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"To start, who's who?"  
  
"Okay, well, Luke owns the diner. His nephew, Jess, lives and works here. Lane is my best friend besides my mom. Her mom owns the antique store. Sookie is the chef at my mom's inn. She's engaged to Jackson, the produce guy. Babette is our neighbor. Miss Patty runs the dance studio. She and Babette are the town gossips, so we have to be careful around them. Taylor owns the market where Dean works and Kirk is just … here. That's basically it."  
  
"I think I got it." Luke came over and set down their meals.  
  
"So where's your mom?"  
  
"She's at home, but she'll probably be here in a few minutes." Sure enough, a few moments later, Lorelai walked into the diner.  
  
"Luuuuke! Can I have some-." She greeted. Luke was behind the counter, ringing up a check.  
  
"No." He automatically answered without looking up.  
  
"Please." She begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I haven't even told you what I wanted yet."  
  
"Don't whine. And I already know you want coffee. And no. Again. That stuff will kill you."  
  
"No, it won't. See, it actually keeps me alive. And I wasn't going to ask for coffee. I was going to ask for a brown, caffeine-filled liquid. Perhaps with some milk and sugar. You know you make the best brown, caffeine-filled liquid with milk and sugar." She was sucking up, and they both knew it. But of course, it didn't work.  
  
"Go sit down and I'll bring it to you in a minute."  
  
"Can I have a blueberry muffin too?"  
  
"Fine." He grunted and turned around. Happy, Lorelai barged into a chair at Tristan and Rory's table.  
  
"So, what's up? Been to hell and back yet today?"  
  
"Nope, haven't seen Dean." Rory answered, matter-of-factly, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Oh, child. You cannot be cruel to your mother like that. Drinking coffee when I have none yet." She grinned. "I have taught you well."  
  
"Thank you." Luckily, Luke came over and reluctantly handed Lorelai her coffee and muffin.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are God."  
  
"Whatever. You guys want anything else?" He asked, turning his attention to Rory and Tristan.  
  
"More coffee please." Rory ordered sweetly.  
  
"Nothing, thanks." Tristan answered respectfully. Their attention turned to Lorelai when she shouted.  
  
"You evil man! This is decaf! Luke, you know I don't do decaf. It's just not right. Decaf is a pointless, inhumane existence."  
  
"Decaf will extend your life."  
  
"I don't care. Can I have REAL coffee, please?" She pouted.  
  
"Fine. But I'm not hosting your funeral reception thingy."  
  
"Reception?"  
  
"Whatever." Luke turned to retrieve REAL coffee.  
  
"Sooooo, what have Rhett and Scarlett been talking about?" Lorelai asked as she turned her head to make sure Luke was pouring her the good coffee.  
  
"I was just telling Tristan about everyone in Stars Hollow." Rory stated.  
  
"Ahhh, intrigued?" She asked Tristan.  
  
"Scared, actually."  
  
"Well, you should be. You know, all us crazy small town folk. Speaking of, here comes Miss Patty." Lorelai warned quietly.  
  
"Good morning girls. Rory, who is your little friend?" The dance instructor smiled flirtatiously at him. Tristan smiled politely, and then looked at Rory, a little freaked.  
  
"Miss Patty, this is my friend Tristan. He goes to school with me at Chilton. He's a sophomore. Just like me. Sixteen also, just like me." Rory hinted. That seemed to scare Miss Patty off a little.  
  
"Interesting. Well, it was nice meeting you, Tristan. I'll see you girls later." Miss Patty turned to leave.  
  
"Bye Patty." Lorelai called, amused.  
  
"Well, I'm officially frightened of your quaint little town." He stuffed a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.  
  
"The hits just keep on coming." The eldest Gilmore girl groaned.  
  
"What?" The two teenagers turned to look out the window where Lorelai was staring. Dean was standing there, not looking very pleased. He stormed into the diner.  
  
"Rory, what is HE doing here?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"Dean, don't freak out. We were just having coffee. Nothing else. Well, except the pancakes. And the bacon, and the fries. So breakfast really. We were just having breakfast." Rory jumped up and explained quickly.  
  
"There's no reason to be mad, Dean." Lorelai quietly said. "I was here the whole time." Dean ignored her lie.  
  
"Stay away from Rory, Tristan! I mean it." By now the whole diner was watching and Luke had come out of the kitchen to see what all the yelling was about.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, Bag Boy. If Rory wants to be friends with me, then we're going to be friends." They both looked at Rory.  
  
"I…I…Dean, Tristan's trying to be nice to me. Please don't get mad." She implored. Tristan was getting slightly pissed, and he felt the anger boiling up inside of him, his fist ready to punch Dean. That is, until he saw Rory out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were silently pleading with him not to do anything. Not to fight. So he didn't.  
  
"Listen, I came here to have a friendly breakfast with Rory. Not to fight with you." He reached into his pocket and snatched a ten out of his wallet. "I'll call you later, Rory." He threw the money down on the table and left.  
  
"No, you won't!" Dean exclaimed after him. Rory sighed and slumped back into her chair as Tristan drove away from Stars Hollow.  
  
"Wow." Lorelai breathed. "He gave us money to pay with." They looked at her. "Good man." 


	2. Chapter 2 - Doctor Barbie

*Still own nothing, still want Chad. Thanks for the great reviews! And don't worry; I'll get rid of Dean. I just don't know when. *evil cackle, than hacks* Wow, I shouldn't cackle as much. It's really hard on my throat.*  
  
Tristan sped home, thinking about what had just happened. Hopefully, he had scored points with Rory for not fighting with Dean. 'And hopefully,' He though bitterly, 'Dean lost points.' He felt bad for her, having a boyfriend that was so overbearing and defensive. He jumped to conclusions too quickly. No wonder she didn't have a lot of guy friends. They were all scared of Bag Boy. Well, he wasn't. He wasn't afraid to fight for what he wanted. After all, he was a DuGrey. And DuGrey's always get what they want.  
  
Except, of course, a family. Although Tristan and his parents were not the picture perfect, all American family, they didn't hate each other and spend all their time having blowouts. His father was always away on business and his mother, no matter how much she cared for him, was still overcome with grief over the death of Tristan's older brother, Carter, two years before. Luckily, they had the servants and the nanny to look after his five-year- old sister, Emma, when he wasn't home. If it weren't for the staff, he would be running the house basically by himself.  
  
He didn't have a problem taking care of Emma, she was the cutest little thing and they depended on each other. There was, however, no way to avoid the fact that they needed their parents.  
  
Tristan looked over at the time. It was about ten o' clock, which meant he would be home around eleven. Emma had a friend's birthday party to go to at two, so he had a couple hours to do some homework and figure out how to get closer to Rory.  
  
When she had first arrived at Chilton, he had to admit, she had just been another conquest. But as she rejected him more and more, new feelings arose and Tristan didn't understand them. Sure, he had liked girls before. Maybe even more than he liked Rory. But the only thing he could ever be was her friend. And sometimes, when you have feelings for someone, it's better to be nothing at all then their friend. Even if they've gone through the same thing, no one quite knows the pain and longing you feel. The frustration and hope when you think the feelings might be requited, but then the despair when you realize once and forever that they are not.  
  
Eventually in life, we all have to learn that we cannot have everything we want, as much as we desire, or think we need it. We cannot have everything, we know this and yet we don't accept it. When someone around you wants everything, you frown upon it, but when you want it, it's fine. And once we realize that this is human nature, it becomes a little easier. We think.  
  
Before Tristan knew it, he was home. Not ready to go inside, he rested his head against the steering wheel. He had grown up too fast, and he knew it. Sighing, he exited the car and walked into the house. "Tristan!" Emma ran up to him and hugged his legs before he lifted her up and hugged her.  
  
"Hey Emmie."  
  
"Where were you at breaky?" She played with the collar of his jacket. He smiled at her vocabulary and mannerisms. Emma was what kept him sane.  
  
"I had to go visit a friend. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Yup." He grinned.  
  
"I missed you too, cutie." He kissed her forehead and let her down. "Is that what you want to wear to Samantha's party?" Emma was wearing a pink, sleeveless dress with little orange, dark pink, and white flowers all over it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know where her present is?" The little girl's eyes widened and her chin trembled.  
  
"Mommy didn't take me to get a present." She started crying. Tristan bent down.  
  
"Em, it's okay. C'mon, we'll go get Samantha a present right now." He grabbed her small, navy blue pea coat from the hall closet and whisked her off into his car. "What do you want to get her?"  
  
"Doctor Bawbie. Sammie said she don't have that one."  
  
"Okay, then that's what we'll get her." Tristan smiled and tousled his little sister's hair.  
  
And hour and a half later, they were finally home. They had spent almost an hour at the local mall's toy store because Emma stopped to look at everything and play with it. They had eventually found Doctor Barbie, and the last African-American one at that. Then, of course, walking by the ice cream parlor, Emma decided that she was hungry so they had ordered ice cream. Tristan, a plain vanilla cone, and Emma, a chocolate-peanut butter cup with rainbow sprinkles. She giggled, as more ice cream seemed to be on her face than in her stomach. Luckily, her jacket had been zipped up, so her dress had not been dirtied.  
  
After the two had arrived home, Tristan went off to wrap the doll. After finding the wrapping paper in the basement and a long, hard struggle with scissors and tape, he asked Emma's nanny, Alexandra, to wrap it.  
  
"Tristan," Emma bounced into his room clutching a DVD, "can I watch this with you?" He looked at what she wanted to watch. Peter Pan. He swore she watched it at least three times a day.  
  
"Sure, Emmers, but you're not going to get to finish it. We have to leave before it's over." He looked back down at his trig homework before getting up and putting the movie in. As soon as he selected 'play', Emma was in a trance.  
  
Settling back down on his bed, he groaned at the hours of labor that were ahead of him. While he wasn't failing classes, he wasn't Albert Einstein, and quickly debated whether to call Rory or not. 'No. I told her I would call her, but if I call her this soon, I'll seem too clingy. But on the other hand, I generally told her I would call about whatever. This is homework. It's different. Right?' By the time he had decided not to call her, it was time to leave. "Em, we have to leave now."  
  
"I don't want to.' She whined. "I want to watch Peter Pan!"  
  
"You can watch it when you get home. Besides, don't you want to see all your friends and give Samantha her Barbie?" Tristan tried to persuade her. She seemed to think about it for a moment.  
  
"Okay." She jumped up and grabbed his hand. He smiled at the simple gesture and led her downstairs. They put on their coats and he took the wrapped box from the front table. He hurried Emma into the backseat and drove through the wrap-around driveway. "Why isn't Daddy ever home?" The five-year-old asked innocently. Tristan was taken aback by the question.  
  
"He works a lot, Emma. So we can have things, like the house and food and clothes. But he still loves us. You know Mommy doesn't work, so he tries extra hard." He did his best to explain their disconnected family.  
  
"Why doesn't Mommy work?"  
  
"She doesn't want to. She's still very sad that Carter di-went away." He caught himself. They never really said anything relating to death around the youngest DuGrey. "She loved him very much. We all did." Silently, he wished she would stop asking questions. He was getting teary-eyed.  
  
"Why did Carter go away?" Tristan groaned inwardly.  
  
"He had to, sweetie. We already talked about this, remember?"  
  
"Yes." She answered quietly. They both knew that she couldn't remember Carter. He was all she had now. They drove the rest of the way in silence, except for a Disney CD softly playing in the background. When they pulled into Samantha's driveway, there were already a few cars there. Tristan retrieved the Barbie from the passenger's seat, went around, and unbuckled Emma. They walked up to the front door holding hands and he picked her up to ring the doorbell.  
  
Samantha's mother, Charlotte D'Orio, answered the door. "Hello, Mrs. D'Orio." He put Emma down.  
  
"Why, hello Tristan. It's nice to see you again. Emma, why don't you go right into the back room?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too. Here's Samantha's gift." He handed her the box. "What time do I have to pick Emma up?"  
  
"The party ends at four thirty."  
  
"Thank you. See you then."  
  
"Goodbye Tristan. Give my regards to your parents."  
  
"I sure will. Goodbye Mrs. D'Orio." He turned around and got back into his car. All this talk about Carter had him upset, so he decided to visit his older brother's grave. The cemetery was barely five minutes away, and he got there fairly quickly. He pulled up and parked in front the large, old oak tree that loomed over the gravestone.  
  
"Hey man. I know I haven't been here in a while. Sorry about that. I just have a lot of schoolwork. You know Chilton. Dad's away as usual. Japan, I think. And Mom really hasn't been the same since you died." Tristan paused, getting choked up. "I was just driving Emma to her friend's birthday party and she asked me why Dad was never home, why Mom doesn't work and why you went away. It's really hard to explain these things to a five-year-old. I told her that Dad works so that we can have things, but he still loves us. I know he does, I guess. Sometimes it just seems like…well, I don't know.  
  
"Mom has gotten better, but she'll never be the same. You were the prize DuGrey. The first-born. I'm the crazy, irrational screw-up, and Emma is the sweet little girl. And she really is. I would do anything for that kid. I feel bad that she can't remember you. You were a great brother, no matter how much we fought. Emma was the middle ground." He paused again. "I miss you, Carter." Tired of fighting his feelings, he burst out crying and laid his head against the headstone, his body racked with sobs. After he had calmed down a few minutes later, he recoiled from the cold, hard, rock.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just really frustrated. We need parents. Sometimes I feel like I'm Emma's father. Which is sad, because I probably almost am in her eyes. School is a bitch, as usual. Except for this one girl. Rory. We've had kind of a shaky past, thanks to my cockiness. I think we're starting to become friends. I really like her, though. I know I've liked a lot of girls. And maybe she's just another girl. But she's really not. I know that. Rory's special.  
  
"But she has a boyfriend. An overprotective, defensive, jealous boyfriend. I took her out for coffee this morning. He showed up and wanted to fight me. Man, did I want to beat the shit out of him. But Rory asked me not to. And this look in her eyes. We've been through this a few too many times before." He sighed.  
  
"I did get to kiss her, though. A couple times, actually. At a party, once. But she ran off crying. That was when she and her boyfriend had been broken up. I bought her tickets to a PJ Harvey concert once. But she didn't want to go. I tried too hard and was too arrogant. And then last night. Given, it was a play for school. I was Romeo and she was Juliet. Let me tell you, Dean wasn't exactly happy about that either." He sat in silence, staring at the inscription. 'Carter Evan DuGrey. Born – January 2nd, 1977. Died – December 28th, 1999. Great minds, great hearts, and great people are never forgotten.'  
  
Tristan had picked out the saying himself. Actually, he had made it up. He was quite proud of that. He stood up, brushed off his pants, and kissed the top of the stone. "I love you, man. We all do."  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Tristan arrived back at the D'Orio residence to pick Emma up. After he had left the cemetery, he had gone home and finished almost all of his homework. All he had left to do was a history essay on how wars come about. He jogged up the front walk and pressed the lighted button. He heard the chime from outside. This time one of the maids answered the door. "Good afternoon." She nodded her head politely and led him towards the back room.  
  
"Right through here, sir." Mr. D'Orio stood up to greet him.  
  
"Thank you Margie." She curtsied and left the room.  
  
"Good afternoon, Tristan. How are you this fine Saturday afternoon?" The jolly man touched his back, smiling.  
  
"I'm fine sir, and yourself?" Tristan smiled back.  
  
"I'm good. How are you doing at Chilton?"  
  
"I get good grades most of the time. So did Emma have fun at the party?"  
  
"I'm sure she did. She did get a bit of cake on her dress, however." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh, that's fine. It's not like it's never happened before." Emma turned around from attempting to braid a doll's hair and noticed her older brother. She ran up to him. Grinning, he bent down and picked her up. "Hey Emmers. Did you have fun?" The little girl wrapped chubby arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah. And guess what? Jenny and Laura got Sammie Doctor Bawbie too, but she said would keep mine!"  
  
"Wow! You must be her best friend!" Emma nodded her head excitedly. Tristan glanced at the small but noticeable stain on her dress.  
  
"Yup!" She giggled and he let her down.  
  
"Why don't you go say goodbye to your friends and then we'll leave, okay?" The kindergartener ran off to say 'bye' to her friends and a maid brought Tristan her coat. "Thank you." Emma came back over to him and he put her coat on and picked her up again.  
  
"What do you say to Mr. D'Orio?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Very good. Thank you for inviting Emma. She seems like she had a great time."  
  
"Samantha likes Emma very much. I'll call your parents to set up a play date. Tell them 'hello' for me."  
  
"Of course. Goodbye Mr. D'Orio. Tell Samantha 'happy birthday' for me."  
  
"Bye." Said Emma, waving. He brought her out to the car and drove off. "Peter Pan!"  
  
"Okay." He slid the Disney CD back in and put on "I Can Fly" and pressed repeat. Tristan smiled to himself as he watched Emma in the backseat, dumping out her goody-bag and singing along without a care in the world. He wished he could go back to being a child. It was so much easier then. As soon as they got home, Emma ran up to Tristan's room to finish watching her favorite movie. Tristan set it up for her, leaving off from the last scene that had been on before they left.  
  
He picked up the cordless phone and went out into the hallway. He looked up the number and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai? It's Tristan. May I please speak to Rory?" 


	3. Chapter 3 - Keep God out of California

*Okay. This chapter sucks, I know. I hate it. I guess it's kind of a filler. Have no fear; this is one story I WILL continue. Okay, I say that about every story I start, but I swear. I say that too. This could go on for days. I have actually planned this out. On paper. Well, paper, Word Pad, not much of a difference, right? Right. So I have it planned out up until Chapter 11. I was in church today and I couldn't remember where I was putting what, and the new priest went on and on for hours about some sort of painting made out of words or whatever, so I just planned it all out when I got home. When I was supposed to be studying for finals. I did that eventually, but an hour after I said I would. The plan just kind of poured out of me. And don't worry, Dean will be gone soon, and definitely more Luke/Lorelai interaction. I did like Rachel, though. Gave Luke a nice slap in the face. Oooh, hmmm, good idea…. Okay, this is going on forever, but I might not post anything else until Thursday, maybe even Friday. Tuesday at the earliest (but doubtful), and Friday at the latest. I have finals up until Thursday, Confirmation interviews and season finale Tuesday. So see you whenever.*  
  
"Yeah, sure Paris. Hang on just a second." Lorelai replied, glancing over at Dean and Rory sitting on the couch. She pulled back from the phone and looked at it strangely. She was surprised that he had called, especially so quickly. "Rory, here. It's Paris." Rory took the phone from her mother and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"No, it's uh, me, Tristan. I guess Dean is there, huh?" Tristan asked, sounding dejected.  
  
"Yeah. So thanks for not fighting with him today. You must have a lot of self-control."  
  
"I have to around him. Besides, you asked me not to fight with him. I'm sorry we caused a scene, though." He apologized roughly, knowing that wasn't what he had called for. He had called just to talk. He hadn't expected Dean to be there after this morning. Actually, he had hoped he wouldn't. He thought maybe Rory was mad at him for being so overprotective of her.  
  
"That's okay. My mom usually causes a scene asking Luke for coffee anyway. But really, thank you." Rory sat down and picked at the table.  
  
"Your welcome." She could hear him smiling. "It must really suck that Dean gets so jealous so easily."  
  
"He just loves me." She defended him. "He doesn't want me to get hurt." They were silent. "Yeah, it really does suck sometimes. But he IS doing it out of love."  
  
"I know. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for that. I better go, I can't leave Emma alone for too long."  
  
"Who's Emma?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, right. Emma's my five-year-old sister." He informed her, realizing she hadn't known he had siblings.  
  
"Aww…is she cute?"  
  
"She is the most adorable thing."  
  
"Well, then I'll just have to meet her sometime."  
  
"I guess you will. See ya Monday." Tristan felt bad about kind of using Emma as a tool to spend more time with Rory, but he really did want the two to meet.  
  
"Bye." Rory hung up and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Dean  
  
"What did Paris want?" He asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Nothing." She answered simply, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
  
  
It was Monday morning at Chilton and Rory was ready to fall asleep. She had woken up late and had no time for coffee, for the first time in years. She leaned her head against her locker and closed her eyes. Someone tapped on her shoulder, and she groaned loudly.  
  
"Good morning, Mary. You look like you need this." She immediately spun around and Tristan thrust a cup of coffee in front of her face, which she gladly accepted. Ignoring the 'Mary' and the steam coming from the mug, she gulped the liquid caffeine down.  
  
"You are my God. I would hug you, but I have no energy."  
  
"I am everyone's God." He said cockily, grinning at her. "So what happened? The Wicked Witch break into your house and replace the espresso with regular coffee?"  
  
"I overslept." Rory guzzled down some more café mocha. "You will always be remembered for this. And thanks again for not fighting. It meant a lot to me."  
  
"Good to know. So do you want to meet Wendy?" She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Wendy? Who's Wendy?" He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Sorry, I meant Emma. She was making me call her Wendy this morning because she's obsessed with Peter Pan."  
  
"Ahhh. Of course I want to meet her. When can I?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Are you free this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah. I just have to call my mom to tell her I can't meet her at Luke's."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Tristan wondered.  
  
"Is it rhetorical?" Looked like the coffee was settling into her system pretty fast.  
  
"What's going on between your mom and Luke?" He ignored her last remark.  
  
"They're just friends…as of now." The bell rang, and Rory picked up her backpack.  
  
"Right. See you at lunch." He started down the hallway and she called out to him.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee!" Rory walked a few feet down and into her Classic Literature class. She was usually extremely attentive during her classes, but Shakespeare seemed to bore her today. Her thoughts drifted from Hamlet to Emma. She wondered what the little girl looked like. 'Probably like Tristan.' She imagined. And she had to admit, looking like Tristan couldn't be all that bad.  
  
She found it strange, however, that she hadn't known Tristan had a little sister. He had never mentioned it to Rory. 'Then again, we haven't always been this civil to each other.' Much to Rory's surprise, the bell rang, and she realized she had listened to the teacher's lecture for barely five minutes.. As the rest of the morning passed her by, she thought about her friendship with Tristan. She wasn't quite sure if they could call each other a 'friend' yet, but they were well on their way.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan's morning seemed to pass by much more slowly. He found it nearly impossible to focus in World History first period. Every little thing reminded him of Rory. He knew she didn't think of him that way, and maybe she never would, but that couldn't stop him from dreaming. He couldn't wait for her and Emma to meet.  
  
"Mr. DuGrey!" A harsh voice interrupted his thoughts. "I am about to put on a video about World War II, its causes and its effects. Will you be joining the rest of the class in taking notes?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He replied to the bitter old woman. Was it his fault that she had never had a relationship? No. She did, however, take it out on her students. As the movie started, Tristan vaguely took notes, knowing Miss Harper was watching him. 'If it wasn't for Dean," He thought resentfully, "I could be with Rory. Then she could see what I'm really like, instead of this egotistical, conceited asshole that comes out more than once in a while.'  
  
By the time the lunch bell, both were desperate to get out of their classes. Rory got her lunch, which was an interesting combination of fish sticks and mozzarella sticks. It didn't matter, though; they were both equally praised in the Gilmore house. Then again, this WAS cafeteria food. It didn't quite have the reputation of being critically acclaimed. She sat down at her usual table, not wanting to relive the Puffs fiasco. She slipped her headphones on and opened one of her favorite books, Anna Karenina. Almost as soon as she opened her soda, there was a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see that it was Tristan. He plucked her headphones out of her ears.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I thought you were sitting with me at lunch."  
  
"When did we decide that?" Rory asked, closing her book.  
  
"This morning, when you were too deep into your caffeine withdrawal to pay attention." He replied.  
  
"I should really start bringing a tape recorder to school." She noted jokingly.  
  
"Come on, sit with me and my friends." The blonde whined.  
  
"Wouldn't that ruin your reputation?"  
  
"I don't have a reputation. I am everything most people say about me, so there's nothing to worry about." Rory grinned.  
  
"Interesting. I heard today in the bathroom that you were a woman."  
  
"Okay, well maybe not everything is true."  
  
"Darn. I was going to lend you my bra." Tristan's eyes widened with interest and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Meaning that you would take yours off and you wouldn't be wearing one?" He asked, half-kidding.  
  
"Yep. But since you apparently don't need one…" She trailed off, enjoying their little game.  
  
"I changed my mind. I am a woman. I guess I'll be needing that bra."  
  
"So you're a lesbian, then?" Rory shot back. The gleam in her eye told Tristan she had been planning that.  
  
"A hot lesbian." He beamed at her, getting up. "See ya next period." Rory forgot they had Life Sciences together. That was going to be a long forty minutes. She slid her headphones back on. That is, until Paris yanked them off again. Rory sighed in defeat.  
  
"Hi Paris." Luckily for Rory, the bell rang, and she got up to throw away her food.  
  
"I have to talk to you later, Gilmore." Paris called over the rush of the crowd.  
  
"Noted." Rory shouted back, heading off down the hallway. Tristan was waiting for her near the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mary." He smiled at her.  
  
"R-o-r-y. How hard is that to say. Here, I'll sound it out with you. Rrrooorrryyy." She sat down, and he slid in the seat behind her.  
  
"Mmmaaarrryyy." She glared at him. "I think I got it." Rory turned around. "Okay, that was jerky."  
  
"Yes it was." She replied without looking at him.  
  
"Are you still coming with me after school?" He leaned in toward the back of her head. The teacher walked in and clapped her hands.  
  
"Okay, class, let's settle down." The teenagers around them sat down and stopped talking – for the most part anyway. "Good. Now, today we will be discussing…" Mrs. Ward's sentence never seemed to finish for Tristan, who took out his notebook and scribbled something down. He looked over at Rory, who was avidly taking notes, and back up at the teacher's back, which was facing the class. He quickly folded up the note and threw it at her.  
  
Rory sighed when the folded up piece of paper landed on her desk. She tried to unfold it without being noticed by the stodgy, ancient woman. She looked down at Tristan's scratchy handwriting. 'So are you still coming with me after school or not?' 'Yes,' She wrote back, 'under one condition: stop calling me Mary.' She made sure Mrs. Ward wasn't looking and tossed it backwards carelessly.  
  
As Tristan read her response, he pouted. 'How about Mare?'  
  
'No.' Came the answer.  
  
'Okay, I give. Rory it is. Will you sit with me at lunch tomorrow?'  
  
'I have a feeling that Paris is going to ambush me with something.'  
  
'Wednesday?'  
  
'No school.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Really. Do you ever look at the calendar?' Rory wrote sarcastically, trying to take notes at the same time. Damn, did her hand hurt.  
  
'Once in a while. Enough to know that Thursday is Thanksgiving.'  
  
'The pilgrims would be proud. But note taking and note writing is too much for my hand to handle right now. I'll talk to you after class.' She ended their communication for that class gladly; she might've needed a hand transplant if that went on any longer. A half an hour and five pages – front and back – of notes later, the final bell rang and everyone crammed into the door. "Finally," She commented to Tristan, "who could imagine there was so much to know about kidney stones?"  
  
"If someone keeled over of one right now, I could perform the operation myself." He exaggerated.  
  
"Not true – you would need an anesthesiologist." Rory pointed out as she opened her locker and took all the remaining books out and shoved them into her backpack.  
  
"If it was Paris, a gag would do nicely. Do you have a lot of tests tomorrow or something?"  
  
"No. I have a lot of studying to do." She explained simply and he led her outside to where his car was parked.  
  
"You're unique, Rory Gilmore." Tristan chuckled as he opened the door for her. She slid in.  
  
"Wow. You actually said my real name! I'm amazed. And yes, I am unique." He went around and got in on the driver's side.  
  
"Well, when demands must be met, I meet them."  
  
"Interesting motto."  
  
"Oh, that's not my motto." He turned his head around and backed out of the Chilton parking lot.  
  
"Do you have one?"  
  
"I think everyone needs a motto." Tristan opinionated, turning on Radio 104. Jimmy Eat World's "The Middle" was playing.  
  
"Good song." She giggled as he bopped his head to the beat. "So what's your motto, then?"  
  
"Well, it was 'Do unto Bag Boy before he does unto you', but I guess I need to change that. What do you think of 'Keep God out of California'?"  
  
"I'd say you watch 'Jackass' too much."  
  
"You obviously know what I'm talking about."  
  
"My mother makes me watch that episode over and over. She has an obsession with that red devil suit. She wants one." Rory explained, turning the radio down a bit.  
  
"And it has nothing to do with that red devil suit being extremely tight, does it?"  
  
"The obsession or the wanting?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I don't think so. But she could probably get underwear or bras or something thrown at her." Tristan laughed.  
  
"That would be an interesting site, I have to admit." He pulled up to a gate and punched in some numbers on a keypad that was built into the panel underneath the radio. The gate opened and he drove for what seemed like miles until they pulled up to the mansion. "Here we are. Home, sweet home."  
  
*Ok, sorry for another note you guys, but I just went to upload a note to this to tell you something which is written later in this paragraph. Apparently, because I didn't take by Josh Hartnett story down (which, by the way, they never specified that we had to), my account has been locked. This means that I can't upload a new chapter until Next Tuesday, the 28th. If anyone else finds this extremely unfair, please e-mail ff.net. I personally think they have been extremely restricting lately, and I getting a bit, shall we say, miffed? Anyway, thanks for reading this. Please keep checking back. I promise that as soon as I can upload it, I'll have chapter four and possibly five up. Here's the note I wanted to upload:  
  
Sorry guys, but it might take longer to get the chapter up. I started it, but I'm only halfway through the first page. That sucks. I'm having major writer's block. Unfortunately, I get that a lot. Anyway, thanks for your patience and your great reviews! They keep me motivated.  
  
Once again, thanks for your support. I know this sucks, believe me. I'm almost crying here. Grrrrrrr* 


	4. Chapter 4 - Ballet, Drugs, and the Chilt...

*Okay, here you go, chapter four. I'm sorry it took so long to get up, but I was banned from posting things for a week for not taking my Josh Hartnett story down *rolls eye* I think it's the longest chapter I've done so far, ten pages on Microsoft Word, and I edited a few things. I finished it last night. I hope you guys like it! BTW, I still own nothing. Including the pair of Steve Madden sandals that my mother wouldn't buy for me. But I'll get them. Oooooh, I'll get them. Okay, I'm scaring you now, aren't I?*  
  
Tristan and Rory walked into the enormous house, Rory looking amazed. "Wow." She breathed.  
  
"Don't your grandparents live around here?" Tristan asked, wondering what was so impressive.  
  
"Yeah. But their house isn't nearly this big. Where do I put my backpack?" She asked quietly, fearing there would be an echo.  
  
"Just dump it by the door." Rory placed her bag carefully up against the wall. "Emma!" He called out, walking into the spacious kitchen. She followed him, smoothing down her skirt. They walked through the dining room and a sitting room, into a sunroom at the back of the house. A little girl was sitting on a daybed; shoving Mini-Oreo's into her chubby little mouth. On the TV, dragon cartoons were walking around talking. She looked up and saw her big brother.  
  
"Hi Twistan." Emma greeted calmly, only looking at them briefly before turning her attention back to the television. A commercial came on and she hopped down from the couch, walked over to Tristan and hugged him. Rory smiled adoringly at the siblings. Tristan picked his little sister up and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Emmie, this is my friend Rory. Rory, this is Emma."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Emma." Emma smiled shyly and leaned her head against her brother's shoulder.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You know, Rory came over just to meet you." He informed her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Emma turned her head back to Rory.  
  
"Thank you." Rory almost melted.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"What are you eating?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oreo's."  
  
"You know, Emma, Oreo's are my favorite cookies." Rory told her kindly. She smiled at her.  
  
"Mine too."  
  
"Where did you get the cookies?" He asked. He seemed concerned about his little sister's health, which Rory thought was sweet.  
  
"The cookie box." She stifled a laugh at Emma's innocence.  
  
"Okay, but where did you get the cookie box?"  
  
"Mommy gave it to me." For a reason unbeknownst to Rory, Tristan sucked his breath in sharply and put her down.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Did you have any homework?" He asked, fatherly yet sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't wanna do it." He went over and shut off the TV, then grabbed up the box of Mini-Oreo's and tucked in the flap. "Do you mind if we do homework. If we do it, Emma will." He whispered to Rory, somewhat discreetly, as Emma was watching him.  
  
"No, not at all." She shook her head.  
  
"Emma, Rory and I are going to do our homework in the dining room. If you do yours now, we can have pizza for dinner." Tristan knew it was a bribe, but hey, it would work.  
  
"Okay!" Emma agreed, obviously excited. She got hold of her backpack, Peter Pan of course, and dragged it through the sitting room and into the dining room. The dining room at the DuGrey's was not the dining room of an average American family. There was a long table, much like Rory's grandparents' with six chairs. A bouquet of wildflowers in a glass vase acted as the centerpiece. Directly above the flowers was a large crystal chandelier. The gems dangling from it made little rainbows across the room. At one end of the room, there was a large fireplace. On the mantle was an expensive Swiss clock, a school picture of Emma and what appeared to be a family portrait, though there seemed to be a brother Tristan hadn't mentioned.  
  
Curious, Rory pointed it out. "That's a nice family photo. Is that your older brother?" There was a twinge of sadness in Tristan's eyes. She didn't see it, however, as he was also looking at the mantle.  
  
"Yeah. That's Carter." He quickly changed the subject. "So Emma, what do you have to do for homework? Another writing sheet?" She nodded.  
  
"We're on 'g's." She informed them, taking the worksheet out of her backpack. Her ditto had a few words beginning with 'g' on them; give, get, gray, guy. Emma traced over those, and then wrote the word below the outline. "Twistan," She whined, not fully forming the 'r' in his name, "can you help me?" He arose from his seat next to Rory, where he had been working on his biology homework.  
  
Rory watched with awe as he curved his large hand over her tiny one, forming the letters with the large pencil she remembered using in kindergarten. It probably had a triangle-like grip on it too. The way Tristan interacted with Emma was amazing. Never had she seen someone be so tender and affectionate with another person. She had a feeling that her older brother was the father figure in her life. Just from the way he looked at her, Rory could tell that Tristan would give up anything for her. She knew that their father was away on business a lot, and most likely he was right now. She didn't know anything about Mrs. DuGrey, other than that she was home, according to Emma. Rory had to wonder, though. Where was Carter? He looked about early-twenties in the picture. 'Probably college' She thought.  
  
Tristan finished helping Emma and came back over to Rory and sat down. "Oh, don't you have to call your mom?" He turned and asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure. It's in the sunroom, where we were before." She pushed her chair back and stood up.  
  
"Thanks." She made her way into the back and picked up the cordless from the table next to the daybed. The phone only rang once before her mom picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Oh hey sweetie. How's Rhett? Wait. How are you calling from the bus?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not, I'm at Tristan's. I came over to meet his little sister, Emma." Rory told her mother hesitantly.  
  
"Ahh, so now Rhett and Scarlett have a Bonnie. That was quick. Are we in some warped universe?" She commented sarcastically. "So no Luke's for you, then?"  
  
"No. I don't know exactly when I'll be home, but somewhere within two hours. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Oh, hey! Can I be that old black maid? What was her name? She was cool. Or I could be Ashley's wife. You know, the one that dies." Lorelai rambled, enjoying herself.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Bye Ror. Love you." Rory could hear her mother smiling through the phone.  
  
"Love you too." She hung up and headed back into the dining room.  
  
  
  
The next afternoon at Chilton, Rory looked around the cafeteria before sitting down. She sighed with relief, not seeing Paris. She was about to put her headphones on when Paris came up to her. "I need to talk to you." She said curtly.  
  
"Okay." Rory looked up at her expectantly.  
  
"It's about the Chilton Winter Festival. I'm heading student body division, and I need you to be my co-director." Paris rushed this out, as if she had been holding it in for a while.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because. You're smart, you're organized. You can get people to do things. You're nice. If I ask someone to do something, they're likely to run away and start planning a remake of 'Carrie' at prom Me being Carrie. If you give directions, people are more likely to follow them." The serious look on her face turned into an almost begging expression. Rory felt kind of bad for her.  
  
"What do I have to do?" She gave in.  
  
"So you'll do it, then?" Paris looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you." She said gratefully.  
  
"Your welcome." Rory nodded.  
  
"Really, thank you." The girls smiled at each other. "I'll talk to you more about it later, but basically it's December 22nd through the 23rd. There's going to be rides, food, games, and an ice skating rink. This is the first one, but we're going to make it annual. Thanks again." Rory ate the rest of her lunch in silence.  
  
"Rory! Wait up!" Tristan called to her after school in the parking lot. She turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey Tristan."  
  
"You know, you made a really good impression on Emma yesterday. She really likes you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I like her too. She's sweet. And cute."  
  
"Well, she gets it from her older brother. What can I say?" He grinned jokingly.  
  
"You can admit that I'm hotter than you." She smirked.  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary. You're hot, but no one is anywhere as hot as I am." Rory put a hand across her heart.  
  
"You pain me. And thanks for driving me home, too."  
  
"No problem. I truly know now that PJ Harvey is a girl. Good thing you had that CD with you." Tristan paused. "How is Dean anyway? Are things good with him?"  
  
"Tristan…" Rory groaned. He had to bring it up. "Yes. Things are good with Dean. As boyfriend and girlfriend, we're good." They were silent. "What did you do with those tickets anyway?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"I sold them on e-bay."  
  
"Threw them out?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yep. I had no use for them." He admitted, chuckling.  
  
"Sorry about that." Rory apologized, chewing on her lip.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, I thought we were done with the apologies. So what did Paris want today at lunch?" Tristan changed the subject quickly, relieving both himself and Rory.  
  
"She was asking me about the Chilton Winter Festival, and somehow I ended up co-director of the student body division of the board."  
  
"Now there's a confusing title for ya."  
  
"Tell me about it. Anyway, we're supposed to have rides, games, food, and stuff. Usual festival stuff. I think I might suggest a special area for coffee booths only. Apparently they're making it annual. And now I'm rambling." Rory nodded and looked down her saddle shoes, shuffling a small pebble around.  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"I didn't expect you to." He shot back, almost defensively. Yep, this friendship thing was going well. They were silent for a moment again. Those empty pauses happened a lot between them, and they didn't go unnoticed by either party.  
  
"So what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Rory asked, hoping to undo the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"You know, the usual. Eat, drink, watch Barney. My dad will probably throw a huge corporate party. My mom will invite our family. They'll fight. Very normal."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Probably going to my grandparents." She answered. "So Emma really likes Peter Pan, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of like an obsession."  
  
"I had a thing for Peter Pan once when I was little." She admitted bashfully. Tristan raised his eyebrows at her. "I think it was the tights that got me. I couldn't resist the boy in tights. And the flying. That was cool."  
  
"Pretty high standards you've got going on there. Be in a ballet AND on ecstasy. Difficult for some people. So Bag Boy dances, does he?" He asked, knowing he might be crossing a line and stuck one hand in his pocket and picked at his chin with the other while Rory frowned.  
  
"Not ballet. And he's not stupid enough to do drugs." She replied harshly.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, though sincerely.  
  
"It's okay." She forgave him coolly. "Just don't…don't say stuff like that."  
  
"Okay." He nodded in agreement. "Your bus is here." He looked to the bench several feet away where the bus stood waiting. She looked back, following his gaze.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Rory dismissed and watched Tristan as he walked off to his car, ignoring his groupies whispering girlishly behind him. She shook her head. Men. Especially that one. She turned and ran over to the bus as the doors were about to close. After climbing on, she found a seat in the back, where she liked it.  
  
Half an hour, and still half confused, later, Rory climbed off the bus at the Star's Hollow stop and hurried over to Luke's. Lane and Dean were sitting at a table, working on a project. "Hey you guys." She greeted, and Dean stood up.  
  
"Hi." Dean leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, Ror, can I borrow your 'Strokes' CD? I think I lost mine." Lane asked.  
  
"Sure. Here," Rory handed Lane her backpack, "I think it's in the front pocket." She looked at Dean. "I'm gonna get some coffee." She pointed with her thumb, and he followed her to the counter.  
  
"So where were you yesterday? I paged you, but you didn't answer." He leaned sideways on the counter, while Rory leaned against the fake marble with her elbows.  
  
"I wonder where Luke is? Luke!" She called out, trying to avoid the topic. She knew Dean would just get jealous and suspicious.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"I was just at a friend's house doing homework. Well, not a friend, per se, but a friend-like person." She explained, skirting the real issue. Luke came out of the kitchen holding two plates and glanced at Rory.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"No rush." She replied calmly.  
  
"So what friend were you studying with? Do I know them?" Dean inquired, rightly feeling that she wasn't telling him something.  
  
"Geez, what's with all the questions? Are you training to be a cop or something? Can I look through the mirror to see who's behind it?" She paused to breathe. "You know, I've always wondered how they do that. Mirror on one side, window from the other. And why exactly do they do that? The person is obviously going to know that people are behind it. Maybe it's to intimidate them."  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
"Why won't you tell me who you were studying with? Was it Jess?" Dean asked, getting angry.  
  
"No, it wasn't Jess." Jess looked over, but Rory shook her head, and he looked away, confused.  
  
"Well then who was it, Rory?" He raised his voice slightly, and some other customers looked over. Luke glanced at Dean pointedly, but he ignored it.  
  
"Stop yelling. It was Tristan, okay? Are you happy now?" Rory confessed, almost shouting. Luke came over to the counter.  
  
"Is something wrong, Rory?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"That's okay, Luke. I was just leaving." Dean said, all the time looking at Rory. He tore his eyes away, grabbed his coat, and stormed out of the diner. Lane walked up to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was studying at Tristan's yesterday." Rory sighed, sitting at a stool and putting her head on her arms.  
  
"Oh." Lane responded. "Interesting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The kid that was in here the other day? I thought you said you were friends now." Luke questioned fatherly. She nodded, her head still lying on her forearms.  
  
"Well, we've been progressing to a friend-type thing."  
  
"A friend-type thing?" He repeated. Rory nodded again. She propped her head up.  
  
"Can I just have some coffee to go?" He turned around silently. Lane took a seat next to Rory.  
  
"Tristan, huh? So do you like him?"  
  
"Not like that. He's so difficult sometimes. A lot of the time. But yesterday, at his house, we were friends. We weren't bickering, or fighting, or anything. He was so sweet to his little sister, Emma. She's five, and you can tell they live for each other. You should have seen it. She adores him." Luke set down a to-go cup in front of her. "This better not be decaf, mister." He shook his head.  
  
"No. I would try tea on you. Not decaf."  
  
"Well, this isn't tea, then, is it?" He shook his head again. "Thanks, Luke." She pushed a few dollars over the countertop and slid off the chair. "Did you find the CD?" Rory asked Lane, who nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Are you going to the inn?" She nodded, taking a sip of heaven. "I'll see you later, then. I still have a lot of work to do." She gestured to the table wallpapered with books and notes.  
  
"Okay. If you see Dean, tell him-"  
  
"You're sorry. Right." Lane sat down again and got back to work as Rory left and walked briskly over to the inn.  
  
  
  
"And then yesterday, she went to his house after school to do some homework and meet his five-year-old sister, Emma." Lorelai explained to Sookie, who was putting the finishing touches on some raspberry tarts.  
  
"Do you think I should make some blueberry tarts too?" Sookie asked, perplexed.  
  
"Sookie."  
  
"Right. Sorry. Go on. Emma…" She trailed off and walked around to the stove, stirring some soup and then leaving the spoon on another burner.  
  
"Well, apparently, Emma is the cutest, sweetest little thing who has an fascination with Peter Pan."  
  
"Didn't Rory like that movie a lot at one point?"  
  
"Yes. That was the first time I had to assure myself that she was going through a phase. Thankfully, it didn't last very long."  
  
"I don't know. The tights thing was kind of cool." The chef commented thoughtfully. "Do you smell something burning?" Lorelai looked over Sookie's shoulder.  
  
"It's the spoon."  
  
"What?" She turned around quickly. "Oh!" Sookie grabbed the spoon off the burner and held it in her hands, facing Lorelai. "It was such a good spoon." She said disappointedly.  
  
"It will be greatly missed. Hey, maybe we could have a ceremony or something to bury it. By the tool shed. That would be nice." She suggested, grinning with pride and sarcasm.  
  
"Honey, it wasn't that good of a spoon."  
  
"Oh. Okay, well then just chuck it." She threw her hand up carelessly. Sookie picked up a dishrag and scrubbed the charred particles away. She stuck the burnt spoon into the creamy chowder and stuck it out to Lorelai.  
  
"Taste."  
  
"With the scorched spoon? I don't think so." She declined, carefully pushing the spoon away from her.  
  
"Oh, come on. It's perfectly all right."  
  
"No, it's burnt. It's injured, it's dead. Noah Wyle and Anthony Edwards called it forty-five minutes ago. They said they were sorry for our loss, but they did everything they could."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No." Rory walked in. "Hi babe." She grumbled.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Fight with Dean. I told him I was at Tristan's yesterday and he flipped out."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yes it does. And I drank all my coffee already. I think I've developed a thick coating. It doesn't hurt when I take a big gulp anymore." Lorelai beamed proudly.  
  
"Finally. It took you long enough. I guess you can only be fast in so many things." She joked.  
  
"Ha ha. So what's up?" She dropped her book bag and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, besides Sookie trying to feed me with a singed spoon, someone actually complaining that they found a one-hundred dollar bill in their bed and Michel refusing to answer the phone," She trailed off to take a deep breath, "nothing." 


	5. Chapter 5 - The Tea and Coffee Propositi...

*Here's chapter five. Sorry I'm lazy. I'm busy for the next week. Today I have company, tomorrow I might go to the mall, Tuesday I won't be back until about 6, because of a field trip. I do get out at 11 on Wednesday and Thursday, tho. Friday I'm off but I have a nail and hair appointment, and I'm going to be busy getting ready for my dinner dance. Saturday, I have a graduation party at 4, I think, and Sunday is graduation. Next chapter up at the earliest tomorrow, and the latest Wednesday. See you then. AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!*  
  
"Hi Luke." Lorelai greeted as she strolled into the diner, Rory in tow. Luke looked up from giving someone change.  
  
"Hey." They took a seat at a nearby table. "Here you go." Luke enunciated, pouring coffee for them.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said, taking a sip. Lorelai just looked at her coffee and then back at Luke.  
  
"What?" He asked, not feeling as though he really wanted to know.  
  
"You gave me coffee." She answered indifferently.  
  
"It's good to see that you know it's not tofu." Sighed Luke.  
  
"Why did you just GIVE me the coffee? You never just GIVE me the coffee! Usually the coffee giving comes after the 'that stuff will kill you' fiasco. Are you feeling all right? Do you need to sit down and drink some tea?" Lorelai rambled sarcastically.  
  
"No. I just don't feel like putting up a fight today. What do you want to eat?" He asked, looking at Rory.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm not very hungry." She answered, staring into her cup of coffee.  
  
"Still upset because of Dean?" Her mother asked gently. Rory nodded. Luke's features softened.  
  
"How about some chocolate chip pancakes?" He offered, trying to cheer her up. She just shook her head again. Lorelai sucked a breath in dramatically.  
  
"A daughter of MINE refusing chocolate? That's blasphemy! Blasphemy I tell you!" Luke turned to her.  
  
"So chocolate chip pancakes for you, then?"  
  
"Yup. Hey listen," She followed him behind the counter.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"From behind the counter. Get out."  
  
"Oh." She walked around and sat on a stool. "So anyway, this not fighting over the blockage of my arteries by coffee is kind of freaking me out here. Come on. Tea sucks, coffee rules!"  
  
"I'm not bickering with you." Luke said simply.  
  
"Why not? Oh!" He looked at her suspiciously when she called out, grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you." He raised an eyebrow. "Not sex." Lorelai quickly cleared up.  
  
"Good." Luke blushed slightly.  
  
"Good? Why is that 'good'? Would you not have sex with me?" He walked into the kitchen. "Hey!"  
  
"I'll be right there." He grumbled. A few seconds later, he came out and set a plate of waffles at Kirk's table.  
  
"Luke-."  
  
"Not now, Kirk." He turned back to Lorelai, crossing his arms. "Proposition?"  
  
"Right. Well, I'll drink tea instead of coffee for a day-."  
  
"Week." She shook her head.  
  
"I wouldn't last. I'll drink tea for a day if you drink coffee." Luke thought about it for a few minutes before nodding his head.  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow." He agreed.  
  
"Nooo, not tomorrow." Lorelai dragged out. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving at my parents. I can't take not having coffee around my mother!"  
  
"Too late."  
  
"No, Luke! Don't do this to me!" She begged.  
  
"Okay, I won't. Oh, damn – I just did."  
  
"Mean." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's mature." Lorelai grinned at him.  
  
"I know." She sipped her coffee. "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Oh, you know," Luke explained, "just hanging out upstairs. With Jess. Eating. Watching TV."  
  
"Huh. You know what? Why don't you come to dinner with me and Rory?"  
  
"Me and Jess?"  
  
"No, you."  
  
"I don't think so. Your parents don't even know me." He hesitated.  
  
"Sure they do. You talked to my mom at the hospital last year." Lorelai pouted. "Please? You won't let me have coffee tomorrow, the least you could do is come with us."  
  
"Hey, you brought that coffee thing on yourself." She folded her hands and whimpered. Luke sighed. "I'll go."  
  
"Yay!" She turned around. "Rory, Luke is coming to dinner with us tomorrow." Rory raised her eyebrows in response. Lorelai turned back to Luke. "Grumpy. So we'll pick you up around six tomorrow night, okay?" She stood and he nodded.  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
"Umm…nothing plaid." She walked over to the door. "Well, not all of us are as lucky to have the day before Thanksgiving off. I'll see you later. Bye Ror. Bye Luke." Lorelai paused. "Thanks." She smiled softly at him, and he returned the expression. Lorelai turned to open the door and leave and smacked into an incoming patron. "Sorry. Oh, hi Tristan." She greeted, surprised. Rory looked up at the name.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"My, aren't we chipper. You've had your coffee." She looked down. "Is this Emma?" She pointed.  
  
"Yes it is. Emma, this is Lorelai. Lorelai, Emma." Tristan introduced her to the little girl who clutched his hand so tightly.  
  
"Hello Emma. It's nice to meet you." She leaned over at smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Hi." Emma answered shyly. Lorelai stood up.  
  
"Okay. I have to go to work. See you guys later. Bye Rhett, bye Emma." She left and Tristan, still puzzled by the whole 'Rhett' thing, sat down at Rory's table with Emma seated next to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Mary."  
  
"Good morning." She greeted, forcing a smile and turned to Emma. "Hi Emma."  
  
"Hi Rory." Emma answered quietly, and Rory genuinely smiled for a second before facing Tristan again.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well since we have the day off, I decided to come up and suck up to your town." Tristan informed, looking around them.  
  
"You could have called." Rory mumbled, out of character.  
  
"Do you want me to leave? Cuz I will if you want me to." He gestured towards the door, half-angry, half-hurt. She defended herself quickly.  
  
"No, no. I don't want you to leave. Sorry. Dean and I had a fight last night, and I'm just upset." Jess came over and refilled her coffee cup and set a large brownie in front of her. "I'm not hungry." Rory took a sip of her coffee and picked at the brownie  
  
"Luke told me to." Jess said and walked away.  
  
"Gee, he seems like a nice guy." Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what were you and Dean fighting about, if you want to talk about it?"  
  
"If you go up to the counter, Luke will take your order." Rory told him apathetically.  
  
"That's a no." He rose and asked Emma what she wanted.  
  
"Waffles." Was her response. Tristan strode up to the counter where Luke was standing.  
  
"You again?" Luke acknowledged the teenager standing in front of him.  
  
"Yeah. Me again. Can I get some two orders of waffles, please?" The diner owner simply nodded and walked off into the kitchen. "Friendly town." He mumbled to himself and sat back down at the table. Rory suddenly stood.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye Tristan. Bye Emma." She smiled only at Tristan's little sister before leaving. Tristan sighed and rest his head on his hand.  
  
"Twistan?" Emma asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like Rory?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I like her a lot." He admitted, although the five year old would not fully know what he meant.  
  
"Me too." She nodded as Luke set their plates of waffles in front of them.  
  
"Your kid?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"My sister." Tristan replied, offended, but not shocked. No one here liked him, and he knew it.  
  
  
  
Rory felt bad about leaving Tristan and Emma in Luke's, as they were sort of her guests. But she had to see Dean right away. She had to fix this. Hopefully, Luke wouldn't be too hard on her new found friend. She hesitated in front of Doose's Market, then mentally yelled at herself and entered.  
  
She found Dean stocking cereal boxes. He didn't look like he had noticed her. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." He answered without looking at her.  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry about going to Tristan's. It's just…lately we've sort of been getting along, and it would be nice to have friends at school." She explained as best she could, toying with a box of Cocoa Puffs. Dean stopped shelving the boxes before exhaling noisily and turning towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I know what hell he puts you through and I know you need friends at school. And don't think I'm trying to prevent you from having friends. It's just that Tristan…he just really gets me going." He brushed a piece of hair out of Rory's face.  
  
"Thanks for protecting me." She smiled at him. "But you don't have to."  
  
"I know." They hugged. "So how about we do something tonight? Are you free?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yes it is." Rory affirmed, nodding.  
  
"Movie night?" Dean suggested, hoping Rory would accept.  
  
"Sure. You get the movie."  
  
"You get the candy."  
  
"Con Air?" She recommended a classic at the Gilmore house.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Major Payne." Another standard for Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"Got it. I'll see you around six?" He touched her arm, smiling softly.  
  
"I'll see you then." Rory leaned up to kiss him, Dean kissed back, and Rory pulled away. "Bye." Not waiting for an answer, she walked out of the market. Her eyes wandered over to the town green, and spied Lane sitting on a bench alone. Curious, she jogged across the street and up to her best friend. 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Beginning of the End

*Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block and I'm lazy. That's why this chapter sucks. Chapter 7 will be out sometime next week. My last day was yesterday and I graduate Sunday, so yay me! Keep reviewing or it will be longer between chapters! And please R&R my new Luke/Lorelai makeup, 'Unsaid'. Thanks!*  
  
"Hey Lane." Rory sat down next to her best friend on the bench.  
  
"Hey." Lane greeted solemnly.  
  
"What's wrong? And why are you sitting at the edge of the green all alone?" She shoved her hands into her pockets.  
  
"One; nothing, I just haven't talked to Henry in a while. Two; my mother's bible group has claimed our house as the emergency meeting spot. Someone had an emergency."  
  
"Ah." Rory said, knowingly.  
  
"So you were talking to Dean."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Did you guys make up?" Lane asked, propping one leg up on the bench.  
  
"Yeah. He's coming over tonight to watch a movie. I'm just a little worried, though. Tristan's here."  
  
"Tristan's here?" She pointed to the ground, indicating that she meant Stars Hollow. Rory nodded, suddenly engrossed with the sleeve of her jacket.  
  
"With Emma."  
  
"Emma? His little sister?" Rory nodded again. "Is she cute?"  
  
"Adorable." She turned around to look at Luke's. Tristan was staring back at her, looking distracted. Their eyes locked and he quickly started talking to Emma. 'He must be upset I just left him there.' "Can you do me a favor?" She faced Lane again.  
  
"Does it involve food?"  
  
"If you want it to."  
  
"Then sure."  
  
"Can you go into Luke's and talk to Tristan? He looks hurt and I don't want him to feel alone." Lane contemplated Rory's suggestion quickly.  
  
"I don't know him." She protested, although not completely against it.  
  
"You will if you introduce yourself."  
  
"If my mother sees-."  
  
"He's the new Stars Hollow Bible salesman." Rory finished for her.  
  
"Okay." Lane agreed and stood up. "At least he doesn't look like Johnny Depp."  
  
"Note to you: never offend Johnny Depp in front of my mom."  
  
"Noted. See ya."  
  
"Bye." She called after the retreating figure.  
  
Later that day, Lorelai strolled into Luke's and plopped herself down onto a stool. "Hi Luke." She sang out cheerfully.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Can't I just be in a good mood?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I just had a whole pot of coffee." She admitted, grabbing a donut from the plastic-covered platter. Luke shoved a napkin under her hand.  
  
"Coffee?" He offered. She nodded, her mouth full of chocolate and sprinkles. He poured the caffeine-packed liquid into a nearby cup. "So I see that you're getting your fill – actually, you never have a fill of coffee. So basically I see that you are attempting to consume the Connecticut's entire coffee supply for the next five years in one day." Luke commented, as she took a huge sip of the coffee he had just handed her.  
  
"You know it." Lorelai took another bite of her donut.  
  
"So that Tristan guy likes Rory, huh?" He asked, leaning against the counter in front of her.  
  
"I think so. She doesn't notice, though. At least he's trying. Being semi-nice, I mean."  
  
"I guess." He huffed protectively, of Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"We're thinking of bumping him up to Hot Civil Tristan. Or Civil Hot Tristan. I'm not sure which order I want the 'Civil' and the 'Hot' in yet." Luke just looked at her, waiting in silence for the continuation. Honestly, he didn't want to know. "His little sister's a cutie, though. Emma. She kind of reminds me of Rory at that age."  
  
"Yeah, she was cute." He agreed, nodding.  
  
"So I'm bored tonight. I talked to Rory before. She and Dean made up and now he's coming over tonight to watch a movie. So I'm going to be bored." He chuckled at how fast she could change the subject. "Don't laugh at me! I'm the Queen of Everything."  
  
"You are, huh?"  
  
"Yup. I'm also the Knower of All. Because I know all. And Rory is the Princess of Everything and the Co-Knower of All. As my offspring, she receives the titles automatically." Lorelai looked down into her empty cup. "More coffee please!" Luke shook his head, but refilled her coffee.  
  
"How do you not have to go to the bathroom more often?"  
  
"It's a gift. Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while?" She grinned.  
  
"Walked like Egyptians?"  
  
"Besides that." He didn't answer. "Hung out together. Like, just the two of us."  
  
"No, I guess we haven't."  
  
"So you wanna do something tonight?" Lorelai asked eagerly, hyper as always. "Like, go see a movie?"  
  
"I don't know," Luke hesitated, shaking his head, "I mean, I'd have to close up early, and Taylor would yell, and you know I'm never in the mood for fighting with Taylor…."  
  
"Please." She stuck out her lower lip. "And since when do you care what Taylor thinks?" He sighed.  
  
"Come by at eight."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Now leave before I change my mind."  
  
"Consider me gone." Luke watched Lorelai as she just sat there, drinking her coffee.  
  
"I thought you were gone?" He inquired.  
  
"I said 'consider me gone'. I'm not done with my coffee. Just pretend I'm not here." He rolled his eyes and stalked off into the kitchen. She grinned evilly and went back to her coffee.  
  
  
  
Around 8 o'clock that night, Dean and Rory were sitting on the couch, watching the ending credits of ConAir. He turned to her, his face serious. "Rory, I need to talk to you about Tristan."  
  
"Okay…" She agreed nervously.  
  
"He likes you. And he has for a while, since before the dance even."  
  
"No, Dean-."  
  
"Rory," He interrupted her interruption, "I know you don't think he likes you. But he does, and I don't think he's good for you. I mean, he gets into trouble, doesn't he?"  
  
"A little, but-."  
  
"You shouldn't be hanging around with people who get into trouble, at school or otherwise. Which brings me to the Jess topic. He likes you too. I know I can't tell you who to be friends with-."  
  
"No, you can't. I know that they both mess up sometimes, but Tristan isn't always what he seems, Jess either. You don't know them like I do." She defended herself and the two teenage boys.  
  
"That's just it, Ror. You don't really know them." Rory stood up and looked down at her boyfriend.  
  
"Dean. I really don't want to fight with you over this. I will be friends with who I want to. I won't get into trouble. And you're not exactly having slumber parties with them either, you know."  
  
"But I know guys like them, and I know what they expect." He stood up in front of her.  
  
"Yes! You know guys LIKE them. You don't know THEM." She sighed. "Listen, I love YOU Dean, not Tristan, not Jess." They kissed lightly and leaned touching each other. "You have to trust me. You have to respect my decisions. Now, can we just watch the movie?" Dean nodded against her forehead. They plopped back down on the couch, Rory resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"One of us should change the tape." He said indifferently.  
  
"Mm." Neither of them moved."  
  
  
  
At the same time, Luke and Lorelai entered the bookstore and sat down to watch the movie. "So what movie are they playing tonight anyway?" Luke asked tentatively.  
  
"'The Birds'."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai looked over at him. He was looking around the room, somewhat nervously, running his hands up and down his pants leg.  
  
"Scared of birds, Luke?" She popped a few skittles into her mouth. He looked back at her, scowling.  
  
"What? No!" He answered, as if Lorelai's last inquiry had been ridiculous. Not that it hadn't been. She just looked at him silently. "Well, there was this one time when I was a kid. A pigeon swooped down right in front of me. Scared the crap out of me."  
  
"Ah." She turned her head and covered her mouth with her hand so he wouldn't see her laughing.  
  
"Not fair. I was only eight. It's not like I'm still scared of them now." She burst out in laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on. A bird has never scared you before?"  
  
"A bird flew into my window once, and I screamed because I had just watched 'IT' and I thought something had exploded in the sink." She explained. Luke looked at her, embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, that's the same." Lorelai erupted with hilarity again, getting shushed from the rest of the audience. 


	7. Chapter 7a - Coke and Blackbird Pie

*I had to split this chapter up into two parts, otherwise it would have been too long , and too long between updates. Thanks for reading, and please review! I own nothing.*  
  
Tristan stared at the phone longingly. He desperately needed something to do. He knew a decent Thanksgiving that evening was out of the question. Hell, he probably wouldn't have a civilized Thanksgiving. His mother would present herself, as she did occasionally. He, Emma, and Mrs. DuGrey would sit down at the dining room table, a lavish feast set before them. However, it was only the three of them, as Carter was…. And Mr. DuGrey was still in Japan. Or was it China? Polynesia, maybe?  
  
No one could really be sure anymore. All Tristan knew was that he would forget to call them. If he remembered the next day, he would be either drunk or hung over. Possibly both at once, a feat not accomplished by many. He would speak briefly to Tristan's mother, asking (although slurring) about Emma and Tristan. She'd answer, although somewhat unintelligently, as she would not know the answer.  
  
That was surprising, though, as she would have asked at Thanksgiving dinner the previous night. But, before said dinner was cleared from the table, she would have escaped once more to her room, Emma would refuse to eat anything, and Tristan could feel a migraine coming on.  
  
The phone rang, startling Tristan. It wasn't like he had actually been expecting a call. "Hello?" He greeted, both cautiously and calmly.  
  
"Hey. Happy Thanksgiving!" Rory chirped. He immediately smiled when he heard her voice.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing…just wanted to make sure your family had something to do tonight." His smile grew, knowing Rory would always be the kind to ask that. At the same time, he frowned, aware that she'd never love him like he wanted her to. He was elated and unhappy, all at the same time. Those are, after all, the most common emotions felt when you're near, thinking of, or talking to the lucky person you like.  
  
"Oh, yeah. My parents are throwing a party with clients and friends and family and stuff." Tristan lied, grimacing. "Don't worry about us."  
  
"That sounds fun!" She responded enthusiastically. "Um, ok, well then I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye Ror." He pulled the phone back from his ear and looked at it for a few seconds, rubbed his forehead and sighed in frustration, and finally hung up. Tristan stretched his legs, resting his elbows atop his knees. He buried his face in his hands, feeling like just giving up and crying, but knowing he couldn't.  
  
  
  
"It's not fair!" Lorelai whined as she shuffled into Luke's, Rory following. They sat down at a table.  
  
"Yes it is." Rory sing-songed. "You agreed, and now you must suffer!" Luke came over to them, holding a pot of coffee.  
  
"Coffee?" He asked, looking at the younger Gilmore girl.  
  
"Always." He poured the steaming liquid into the awaiting mug.  
  
"So how many cups have you had to wrestle away from her?" Lorelai gasped incredulously.  
  
"Call me Steve." Rory answered, taking a sip.  
  
"Ugh! Child, you are evil! Do you suck in fresh mountain air in front of those in an iron lung?" The elder exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Do they still have iron lungs?" Luke asked. Rory shrugged. "So what can I get you?"  
  
"Chocolate chip muffin, please. And lots of coffee." She answered, and the two looked at Lorelai.  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Thelma!"  
  
"Louise!"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Sorry. Louise was a real bitch. No one liked her. Sometimes I don't even think Thelma liked her all that much. It was just a one way ticket away from Hitler." She rambled, all assuming from lack of coffee.  
  
"Thelma's husband never killed anybody."  
  
"But Louise did." Lorelai argued, grinning.  
  
"How do you get dressed in the morning?" Rory shook her head in mock disbelief.  
  
"With the help of the five Abercrombie models stashed in my closet."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Thank you." She looked back up at Luke, who had been watching the two banter playfully, somewhat amused. "Coke and pie."  
  
"You can't have Coke and pie for breakfast."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You just can't." Came his weak rebuttal.  
  
"Wow. So tell me again, how many blue ribbons did you win for your debate team?"  
  
"No Coke. No pie." Luke repeated.  
  
"Hey, so I was looking though one of Rory's old toddler books last night…" They both groaned. "And there was this nursery rhyme about a blackbird pie, and one of the birds bit off someone' nose. So I was sitting there, reading and laughing to myself, and I though 'Lorelai, wouldn't it have been funny if the nose-bitten-offee had been scared of birds? I guess they were right about the horrifying animals known as birds.' Such harmful creatures, the birds." She smirked evilly throughout the entire digression.  
  
"What is she babbling about?" Rory asked Luke, utterly confused.  
  
"Luke's afraid of birds." Lorelai answered quickly.  
  
"Birds are kind of freaky." She agreed.  
  
"Thank you." He nodded towards Lorelai, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"The way they cheep lyrically,"  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"The songs they sing to their little tiny baby birds, feeding them outside your window as you watch on." Luke left, sighing dejectedly.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
"Yes it was." They giggled. He came back out a few moments later, placing a muffin and coffee pot in front of Rory, and handed a decaffeinated Coke and what appeared to be blackbird pie to Lorelai.  
  
  
  
Luke stood in front of the mirror later that day, critiquing himself. He was wearing black slacks and a navy blue polo shirt. He pulled the shirt and then smoothed it, all the time shaking his head and sighing. He turned to the side, running his fingers through his hair. "Chris, Luke. What have you gotten yourself into?" He mumbled aloud.  
  
Just then, Jess came strolling through the door, startling Luke. "Whoa, Uncle Luke. Lookin' sharp." He grinned slyly.  
  
"Shut it, Jess. And aren't you supposed to be downstairs – oh, what do you call it? Working!" Luke's cheeks flushed. His nephew was enjoying this, and he knew it.  
  
"I'm just taking a bathroom break. So is this like, a date or something?"  
  
"I'm going to Thanksgiving dinner with Lorelai and Rory at Lorelai's parents house, and you know it." Jess just leaned against the wall, smiling cockily.  
  
"Do you wish it was a date?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Shouldn't you be going to the bathroom?" He pointed out. Jess put his arms up, backing away.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. Dating is a touchy subject, I guess." The younger boy sauntered into the bathroom, hands in his pockets. Luke rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. He turned back to the mirror.  
  
Jess exited the cramped lavatory, and watched his uncle. "Wishing you hadn't said yes?"  
  
"Gee, how did you guess?" He retorted sardonically, not looking at him. "Maybe I should cancel."  
  
"Why?" Simple question, complicated answers.  
  
"I don't know." Luke lied. "I mean, her parents don't even know me. I don't exactly excel under pressure."  
  
"What's the big deal? Lorelai's your best friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He dragged out, not seeing where Jess was going.  
  
"Well, if she's just your friend, then it's not a big deal, is it?" He smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve.  
  
"It's not a big deal, I just don't really know her parents." Luke explained, exasperated.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Uncle Luke. Meeting the future in-laws is always nerve-racking."  
  
"Out! Get out!" Luke grabbed Jess and half pushed, half pulled him out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the apartment door. Luke arose from the chair that he had been sitting impatiently in. He opened the door and stepped back. Lorelai stood there, wearing a black dress that went just below her knee. She had a black button-up sweater over it. "Who are you and what have you done with Luke?"  
  
"Original."  
  
"Hmm…yes, I do use that a lot. Well anyway, you clean up nice, Luke." She commented, looking him up and down.  
  
"I could say the same."  
  
"No you couldn't." Lorelai protested.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I said so."  
  
"I see you were also racking in the blue ribbons." He commented sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, I hate organized sports. Plus they wouldn't let me on the debate team. Something to do with the topic being teenage pregnancy." She shook her head. "Are you ready? Rory's downstairs getting coffee." Luke began to object, but she beat him to it. "For her. Tea for us."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." 


	8. Chapter 7b - Does this seem familiar?

*Sorry for the extremely long delay, you guys. The reasons are this site, who a lot of people have recently come to dislike, and my laziness. I couldn't log in for like, 3 weeks though, so mostly it's their fault. This time. For once. PLEASE REVIEW. Love ya ;)* Later - Of course when I go to post this, the site's not working again. I think I jinxed it. *  
  
"Luke." Lorelai said shortly as he straightened out his shirt for the millionth time that evening. They were standing in front of the Gilmore mansion, about to ring the doorbell. "Luke."  
  
"Okay, okay." He threw up his hands.  
  
"Geez, Monica, chill." She looked down at her empty coffee cup, glanced around, and threw it into the bushes.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"Yeah, from 'Friends"." He just stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Do you even have a TV, Luke?"  
  
"Who doesn't nowadays? What with all the mass marketing, and the advertising companies tracking down your every move so they'll have an extra five cents in their future kids' trust fund and all. I mean, you see an advertisement for a TV, you think 'Oh, that looks nice', so you buy one. Of course, as soon as you plug in the damn thing, which, by the way, is bound to take five hours because the manual doesn't actually tell you how to set it up, you see more advertisements for things you don't need, but when you see them, you think 'Oh, that's nice too', and pretty soon your entire household is cluttered with crap you don't need, but are too lazy to get rid of." Lorelai and Rory just watched him ramble on and on.  
  
"Are you done?" Rory questioned, amused.  
  
"Yes." Luke sighed.  
  
"Okay then." She turned and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Emily came to the door.  
  
"Why, hello girls, you look wonderful." She smiled, clasping her hands together. She noticed Luke. "Hello."  
  
"Mom, you remember Luke. I told you that he was coming the other day, on the phone." Lorelai trailed off.  
  
"Yes, you did." She pursed her lips and looked back at him. "Hello, Luke. It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you without the flannel and the baseball cap." She faced her daughter and granddaughter. "Well, let's go inside, shall we?" Emily turned around and walked inside Rory following. The other two stood on the stoop.  
  
"So that's Emily." Luke stated, attempting to be casual, swinging his hands together.  
  
"That's Emily." Lorelai repeated softly, looking after Rory and Emily. She craned her head to see Luke. "Well, let's get this over with." She hesitantly led him inside. The maid took their coats and they headed into the living room.  
  
Richard was already there, sitting on the sofa across from Rory, and Emily sat in the chair next to the end table, as usual. "Hi Dad." Lorelai greeted, sitting down next to her daughter. "You remember my friend, Luke." She gestured to him.  
  
"Not particularly." Richard informed her good naturedly as he stood. "Hello, Luke. It's nice to see you again." They shook hands.  
  
"You too, Mr. Gilmore." Both men sat down.  
  
"So, what is it that you do, Luke?" He asked. Emily just stared at her glass.  
  
"I own the diner in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Ah, yes, now I remember Lorelai telling us that." Richard nodded.  
  
"Dad, before you go all 'Blue Streak' on Luke," Lorelai interrupted, "what do you want to drink?" She asked him."  
  
"Uh, water would be fine."  
  
"Lorelai, may I speak with you for a moment- in the other room?" Emily interrupted. Her daughter groaned inwardly, not sure if she was ready for whatever lecture her mother was about to bestow on her.  
  
"Sure." The two women walked into the kitchen. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Are you sleeping with Luke?" She accused abruptly. Lorelai was taken aback. Her jaw dropped open and she blinked a few times. Never - well, okay, her mother had stooped this low many times before, but she hadn't expected this, especially tonight.  
  
"What?!?" She managed.  
  
"Are you sleeping with Luke?" Emily repeated  
  
"No, Mom. Jesus. We're just friends. How many times do I have to stress this?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Lorelai. Honestly, the way you two act in each others' presence is enough to make a person sick."  
  
"Mom. I don't know what you're talking about, but this is not the time or the place to discuss this. Actually, there is no time or place to discuss this. I don't even think YOU know what you're talking about." Lorelai stood there in total awe, glaring at her mother, who had her hands on her hips and a stern look upon her face. She couldn't believe Emily had the nerve to speak to her like that.  
  
"Yes, I do know what I'm talking about. And so do you. You know what's going to happen, don't you? You're going to get pregnant again!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"You are. You're going to get pregnant and throw your life away. The child will be named 'mustard' or 'relish' or some other sort of condiment." Emily tossed in bitterly. Lorelai stood and gaped at her mother. She was embarrassed, upset, and above all things, angry.  
  
"You have no right to talk to me this way! Especially about my love life! With Luke! Because there is no love life with Luke! Do not stand there and berate me about things that haven't, nor will ever happen! You have severe issues, do you know that?" She hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Her mother called after her, in Lorelai's footsteps.  
  
"I'm leaving, mother." She stated the obvious as she grabbed three coats off the rack and darted into the living room. "Luke, Rory, we're going." The two looked at each other, confused and concerned. "NOW!" They quickly rose.  
  
"Bye Grandpa, Bye Grandma." Rory rushed past them, stopping briefly to kiss their cheeks.  
  
"Um, goodnight Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke nodded and joined the women. Lorelai raced through the front door and into the car, her daughter and friend not far behind. She bent down and laid her head against the steering wheel, breathing heavily, on the verge of tears. "Do you want me to drive, Lor?" He asked carefully. She shook her head on the steering wheel, sniffled, raised and shook her head again.  
  
"No, thanks Luke." She smiled at him and started the car.  
  
"Mom, what did Grandma say to you?" Rory inquired, upset.  
  
"My mother is the antichrist. I've known that for most of my life, and yet I still expect her to change somehow. But she never does, she just keeps on letting me down." Luke and Rory exchanged a glance of worry and intrigue, but neither said a word.  
  
At approximately the same time a few streets over, Tristan laid on his bed, clad in plaid pajama pants and a plain, faded navy tee. His Thanksgiving had gone as expected. His mother had exited her sanctuary and came down to dinner. Though not truly a formal affair, Emma wore a new dress. Tristan, khakis and a sweater. He hadn't had time to notice what his mother was wearing, as it ended so quickly.  
  
As dinner took place in the dining room, Mrs.DuGrey sat with her back facing the family portrait. As soon as the food was brought out and set on their plates, Emma complained she didn't like any of it, and could they please skip to desert? Ever traditional, their mother declined, so Emma pouted and whined.  
  
Before long, Mrs.DuGrey felt the cold eyes of her eldest son burning through her back, and excused herself. She was so thin, Tristan was afraid she would break as soon as she touched something.  
  
The phone beside Tristan rang, breaking up his thoughts. "Hello?"  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving!" Two voices of the opposite gender called out from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey guys." He greeted his best friend, Scott, and Scott's girlfriend, Amity. "Happy Thanksgiving."  
  
"What's wrong?" Amity wondered, hearing the twinge of sadness in his words.  
  
"Ahh, nothing." He waved it off. "Just.family. Holidays. They really don't mix."  
  
"That is true." Scott agreed, putting emphasis on 'is'. "What happened?"  
  
"The usual. Emma didn't want to eat. Mom and," He hesitated, "Carter. You know."  
  
"Yeah. So you enjoying your holiday vacation?" He quickly changed the uncomfortable subject.  
  
"Yeah, Scott, cuz there's so much of Thanksgiving break." Amity commented sarcastically.  
  
"There is because of the weekend." He pointed out. "So how is it, Tris?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Yesterday I took Emma up to Stars Hollow to have breakfast."  
  
"Isn't that where Rory Gilmore lives?"  
  
"Yeah. You know me."  
  
"So what happened?" Scott prompted.  
  
"Her town hates me. They refer to me as 'Evil Tristan'. 'E.T.' for short. The guy that runs the diner asked me if Emma was my daughter." Tristan explained, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Ouch." Amity winced.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you really like her, or is she just another step in the ladder?"  
  
"Thanks, Am." He replied cynically.  
  
"Tris, you have to admit, you're not exactly known for loving your few girlfriends so much that it pains you."  
  
"I know, I know. But yeah, I think I really do like her. Did I mention her boyfriend hates me more than Hitler?" The other line beeped. "Oh, how hold on, that's the other line." He clicked over. "Hello?"  
  
"Tristan? It's me, Rory." Her innocent voice floated through the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey. Happy Thanksgiving! Again."  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving! Again."  
  
"Can you hold on a sec?"  
  
"Sure." Tristan clicked back over.  
  
"I gotta go. I'll call you guys tomorrow."  
  
"K, talk to you later."  
  
"Night Tris."  
  
"Bye." He clicked back over to Rory. "Sorry 'bout that. So how was your Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"How so?  
  
"Well, Luke came with me and my mom to my grandparents house. We were sitting in the living room, and everything was fine, but then my grandmother took my mom into another room to talk and the next thing I know we were leaving before we ate." She played back to him, still not understanding the whole situation.  
  
"What happened?" Tristan inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"I have no idea, my mom wouldn't tell us."  
  
"What did you eat?"  
  
"After we dropped Luke off, and my mother locked herself in her bedroom, I went back to the diner and had a turkey sandwich with some fries and coffee."  
  
"At least you had turkey."  
  
"I thought it was very traditional of me." She nodded, smiling. "I don't think I said this earlier, but I'm sorry for just leaving you there in the diner the other day." Rory apologized.  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it." Tristan brushed off outwardly. Inside, well, he wasn't quite sure how he felt.  
  
"Are you sure? Because it was really rude of me. Totally out of character. I mean, you were like my guests. You aren't supposed to abandon your guests."  
  
"Rory," he interrupted, "forget it. You don't have to explain."  
  
"Yes I do. See, I had had a fight with Dean the night before, and I was upset and distracted by that. It's not an excuse, but-."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Sorry. Um.so how did the party go?"  
  
"Party? Oh, right. The Thanksgiving party. It was great. It's actually still going on." Tristan lied, glancing around his somewhat impersonal room, disheartened  
  
"Really? I don't hear anything."  
  
"You won't be seeing my parents at the next Linkin Park concert."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. Apparently I'm being unsociable."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I kept you away for so long. I just wanted to say I was sorry." Rory apologized once more.  
  
"Which you did. Many times."  
  
"Right. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Night Ror."  
  
"Night." 


	9. Chapter 8 - You learn new things everyda...

Sorry (as always) for the delay . how about I say, from now on, try not to expect the chapters soon. But you probably don't already, right? Anyway, you can forgive me because in this chapter I have JAVA JUNKIE ACTION!!!! Yeah baby! I didn't even plan it, it just happened that way. I was giggling while I was writing it. It was sad. Anyway, the Java Junkie action is pure fluff. It's a big, huge ball of cotton. Please excuse it from your faces of disgust, and try to get into your sweet 'awww, that's so cute' mode. Ice cream and bunnies may help. I HAVE WARNED YOU.  
  
As usual, I own nothing. Still. Also, check out my story 'Seven Single Roses' on my other account, COFFEEflavoredSNOW *  
  
"Paris?" Rory groggily answered the door the next morning. "What is with you people from Hartford? You're all up early on days we have off." Paris just looked at her, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind." Rory dismissed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I would come over to discuss the Chilton Winter Festival. And what we're going to have to get done."  
  
"It's a month away."  
  
"I know, we're really behind." Paris pushed past Rory and went into the kitchen, carrying five full binders. She rolled her eyes and closed the door before following the other girl into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna change really quick. Be right back." She closed the door to her room and sighed. Paris was not what she needed so early on a day off from hell. She was a part of what made Chilton so bad sometimes. She changed quickly in hopes to get it over with even quicker, but knowing that was never going to happen.  
  
Rory made coffee while Paris talked and flipped through the binders. "These are just your copies, mine are at my house. So first off, we'll need to work with carpenters, companies, caterers, etc.,. I'll also need you to pick up some signs in New Haven I ordered in a few weeks. I've already set a budget and ordered mostly everything. Are you following?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Rory held her head up from its place on the table and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm heading the Habitat for Humanity signup booth, as well as taking care of security, and looking over the whole thing. And I thought since you and Tristan have been hanging out together so much, you two can run the donations booth together." She suggested cautiously, picking at a piece of paper.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You're okay with that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. It's just that you and Tristan don't exactly have the best track record." Paris commented nonchalantly.  
  
"I know that, Paris."  
  
"So, are you guys, like an item or something?"  
  
"What? No!" Rory denied, as if it were completely ludicrous. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"You've been spending a lot of time together."  
  
"We're trying out the whole 'friends' thing."  
  
"You went over his house." Paris pointed.  
  
"To meet Emma."  
  
"Oh. Emma. She's cute."  
  
"Yes, she is." They paused their light sparring match. "So did you go to Tristan's parents' party yesterday?"  
  
"What party?"  
  
"The Thanksgiving party at Tristan's yesterday."  
  
"They didn't have a party."  
  
"Yes they did." Rory insisted, confused. "Were you not invited?"  
  
"No, I wasn't. Because there was no party. We've known Tristan's family since before I was born. There was no party, Rory."  
  
"But why would he lie?" She asked, more to herself than to Paris.  
  
"He doesn't have the best family life."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, sure, Emma's great, but she IS just a kid. Tristan mostly takes care of her by himself." Paris began explaining.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His dad's always away, and his mother hasn't been the same since Carter . left." Her eyes were downcast to the table.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Carter. Where does he go to school?" Paris' eyes widened.  
  
"Rory . Carter doesn't go to school. He died about two years ago." Rory was stunned. If she had had any idea .  
  
"Wow. I-I didn't know that. Uh, how?" She managed to stutter.  
  
"Car crash." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Paris. Were you close?"  
  
"Not really. You know, mandatory family friend stuff." She smiled meekly.  
  
An hour later, Lorelai had woken and was already at Luke's having breakfast. However, Paris had insisted that she was fine and they should stay and work. So they had been working, with no breaks or even something to help take the edge off except, of course, coffee. Luckily for Rory, there was a knock on the door. "Hold on, Paris. Luke! Hi!" She hugged him gratefully. "What's up?" She giggled softly at the blush in his cheeks.  
  
"Well, your mom said that you probably wouldn't be able to come by, and seeing as how you have no food in your house, I brought you some breakfast." He gestured toward the box in his arms.  
  
"Wow, thanks." She took the box and led him into the kitchen. "This smells great. French toast?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My favorite. Oh, Paris, this is Luke. Luke, Paris."  
  
"Hi." Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Hi. Well, Rory, I better go. I'll call you with any new details I have and to get together again soon." Paris rose from the chair, leaving the binders for Rory to go over.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you on Monday. Bye." Rory waved as she left the house. She turned to Luke. "So is my mom still at the diner?"  
  
"I think so, she was when I left. She still looks beat up over last night. Any idea what happened yet?" He asked, concerned, yet trying not to seem it.  
  
"Not a clue. Um, I guess I'll come with you back to the diner then." She looked around to see if she needed anything, and grabbed her wallet. "I'll just heat the French toast up for later."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." The two made the short walk back to Luke's. Sure enough, Lorelai was still there at a table, sitting by herself, mulling over a mug of coffee. The two exchanged glances as Luke wet back behind the counter and Rory went over to her mother. "Hi Mom." She looked up briefly.  
  
"Hi sweets. Paris leave?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Luke, can I get a cup of coffee?" She called to him. He looked up from his order pad.  
  
"Already on it." He pointed to the coffee maker with a pencil.  
  
"Thanks." Rory faced Lorelai again. "You okay?"  
  
"Just . my mother." She made hand gestures in the air as if choking someone, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Still don't want to tell me what happened?" She shook her head sullenly. "Okay, well, whenever you need to talk . "  
  
"Thanks Ror, but I think this is something I need to deal with by myself." Luke walked over and filled up a cup of coffee for Rory. He darted his eyes to Lorelai, silently asking if she knew what was wrong, but she just shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Lor, can you come in the back for a sec?"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I need you to help me with something. Just come." He insisted thickly. Reluctantly, she got up and followed him to the storage room.  
  
"What do you need help with? Everything looks fine to me." Lorelai commented dryly, staring at a rack of pickle jars.  
  
"What happened at your parents' last night?" She groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did Rory put you up to this?"  
  
"No, I'm asking you."  
  
"I'm fine, Luke." She stressed, lying through her teeth.  
  
"Come on, Lorelai. I've known you for years. I know when you're upset. I'm just trying to be a friend." She was still silent. "I can't be that big teddy bear you always say I am if I can't listen, right?" She sighed and pouted, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as the tears built up.  
  
"My mother . " He prompted her with eyebrows raised. "My mother never forgave me for ruining the perfect life she had planned out for me, and she likes upsetting me now, just to prove that I've done something wrong. I don't get it." Nervously, she took a deep breath. "She . she accused me - and you - of . of sleeping together." Luke flinched and she crossed her arms and avoided his eyes. "Happy now?" She spat out bitterly as a few tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Geez, Lor, I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug, trying to ignore the burning color on each of their faces. "What did you say?" Lorelai pulled away and looked at him strangely.  
  
"I said no, what do you think I said? 'Oh, gee, Mom. You're absolutely right. Me and Luke are shacking it up'." It was his turn to sigh.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I just don't understand her." Her soft curls bounced as she shook her head, more tears spilling from her eyes. Luke embraced her again, letting her cry freely into his chest. He rubbed her back comfortingly and breathed in slowly. This was just a little too much for him.  
  
A couple minutes later, she had calmed down and now was just sniffling and hiccupping. Lorelai lifted her head back and looked up at Luke, still hugging him. "Thanks Luke. I know how you hate emotion." She tried to make a joke, failing somewhat miserably. "You are just a big teddy bear." They both smiled weakly. He kissed her forehead. Both closed their eyes and she let out a shaky breath.  
  
She felt so warm, so safe, so . familiar in Luke's arms. And that was scaring her a little. The butterflies in her stomach also had her doubting herself. They locked eyes; hers blue, his chocolate. Coffee.  
  
Luke acknowledged the wetness causing her eyelashes to stick together. She blinked. The crying made her eyes more clear. More stunningly cerulean.  
  
Lorelai looked into Luke's welcoming, gentle brown eyes. She felt herself raise her head and close her eyes. Her arms found their way around his body, linking together in the middle.  
  
Luke shut his eyes when he saw Lorelai do the same. His hands slid down to her waist and he lowered his head.  
  
The lips met and crashed into each other.  
  
Hehe, I'm so evil. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter is up. Wow, I never thought I'd be an author that blackmails people into reviews. It probably won't work anyway, but it just might! See, I told you it was fluff.  
  
Also, I want to change the name of this story. 'I'm With You' simply isn't working for me anymore. Hopefully by the next chapter, I'll have a new one.  
  
And don't worry . Dean will be gone very, very soon! * 


	10. Chapter 9 - The Aftermath of Llamas

* Oh, God. More fluff. I can't help it. I own nothing. *  
  
Luke and Lorelai stood there, just . kissing. Lorelai's hands left Luke's back and traveled up to his neck as the kiss grew into something more intense. Slowly, the kiss faded until they let go of each other and pulled away. Awkwardly, they avoided looking at the other, Lorelai biting her lip. "I - ." They both began simultaneously.  
  
"I should go." Lorelai finished, and ran out of the diner, grabbing Rory and catching the attention of other customers.  
  
Luke leaned his elbows against a counter, bending over and burying his face in his hands. "Oh. Crap."  
  
"Mom? What's going on?" Rory asked as Lorelai dragged her out of the diner by the wrist. Lorelai just hurried along the sidewalk silently. "Did you tell Luke what happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?" She struggled to keep up with her mother.  
  
"And I shouldn't have."  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Rory." Lorelai warned, angry and confused, and beginning to cry again.  
  
"Fine." She huffed. The rest of the short walk was spent in silence.  
  
When they arrived back at the house, Lorelai jogged up the stairs and closed the door to her room, crawling into her pajamas and her bed. She buried herself under the covers and reached out onto her nightstand for the furry phone. Pulling it under the blankets with her, she dialed work. "Independence Inn, Michel speaking."  
  
"Michel, it's Lorelai. I'm not going to be in today. I don't feel very good."  
  
"I shall throw a party."  
  
"Well, then, be sure to invite some bikers."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai." He drawled. She hung up and willed sleep to come, but knowing that it wouldn't.  
  
Downstairs, Rory was just as baffled by the last twelve hours as she had been, if not more. She heated up the French toast Luke had brought her not half an hour earlier. Only one question kept running through her mind: What happened?  
  
(Later that evening, 6:20)  
  
"Mom?" Rory knocked on Lorelai's door and entered. She looked at the heap that was her mother, curled up under the quilt. "Aren't you coming to dinner?"  
  
"No, go alone." Came her muffled reply. Understanding that she was upset, Rory didn't pry, and back out of the doorframe and left for Hartford.  
  
"Hello, Rory, come on in." Emily greeted and looked around outside of the door. "Where is your mother?"  
  
"She um . didn't feel well." Rory replied and stepped into the house. "Grandma, I wanted to ask you about something." She started.  
  
"It's not about last night, is it?"  
  
"No. Not about last night. It's about . Well, see . You know the DuGreys, right?" She asked nervously as she sat down. Richard was already there on the sofa.  
  
"Yes, we know Janlen and Alexandra. Why do you ask?" Richard answered.  
  
"Well, I've been . Tristan and I are becoming friends, I guess."  
  
"That's wonderful. Tristan is a very a nice young man. Good family, the DuGreys." Emily commented, pouring Rory a soda and handing it to her.  
  
"Where is you mother?" Richard asked, looking around.  
  
"She's sick." Rory said nonchalantly, her mind on other subjects. "Anyway, could you tell me about Tristan's family?" Her grandparents exchanged a look.  
  
"Thomas, his father, is a very hard worker. Outstanding lawyer. His wife, Kathryn is a very sweet woman. Then, of course you know Tristan." Emily sidestepped the subject of Carter. "Have you met Emma? Fantastic little girl. Incredibly smart for her age." She gushed.  
  
"Yes, I've met Emma. She is great." Rory agreed. "But I found out about Carter today, so that's really what I wanted to know about." Richard hesitated.  
  
"Smart boy, that Carter. He was studying to be a doctor at Yale. He would have been top-notch, too."  
  
"It was about two years ago. I think he was coming back from a party or something, and he was hit by a drunk driver." Emily continued quietly. "Terrible tragedy. Kathryn never recovered. I don't think she really admitted it to herself. Excuse me." She hurried out of the room.  
  
"That's awful. I'm sorry , Grandpa, I didn't mean to -." Rory uncomfortably apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Rory. We understand. You were curious."  
  
Dinner in Hartford had been strained, so Rory was relieved to be home. Lorelai was now on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were tear stained, but she wasn't crying. "Hi Mom." Rory said carefully. She looked over at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey. How was dinner?"  
  
"Fine." She pulled off her shoes.  
  
"Tristan called."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Just tired, that's all." She waved the question away. "I'm going to bed." She rose from the couch and kissed Rory's forehead. "Night sweets."  
  
"Night Mom." Her eyes followed her mother up the stairs. She sighed, and dug around the living room for the phone. She pulled it out from between the couch cushions and dialed Tristan's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Tristan grinned, hearing Rory's voice. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.  
  
"Just calling you back. Have you talked to Paris?" She flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. So the donations booth, huh? Sounds exciting. Any idea what we do?"  
  
"Rich strangers give us fifty bucks to have their name put on an ornament to be put on the big Chilton Christmas tree in the main hallway. I have five binders full of information." Rory explained, groaning.  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"As long as I have coffee." Tristan laughed.  
  
"You're a weird one."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. So, hey, do you want to come Christmas shopping with me tomorrow?" He invited.  
  
"Sorry, I'm spending the day with Dean." She declined, flinching.  
  
"Eh, that's fine." He brushed off. "I can buy your presents."  
  
"Oooh, yeah. What do you want?" Tristan thought about saying 'you', but that would probably set him back a few .  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Just some CDs, I guess." It didn't really matter what he got, he had never wanted or needed anything specific.  
  
"Boring. I'm going to get a you a cool present."  
  
"Well I'm going to get you a llama." She burst out laughing.  
  
"A llama!?!"  
  
"Yep, a llama. They're very friendly, you know." He told her.  
  
"I actually didn't know that. Gee, how can I top a llama?" She thought for a second. "Ooh! I got it! An emu!"  
  
"An emu? That's exactly like a llama!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, I think it is. Or maybe that's an ostrich. Anyway, what a I supposed to do with an emu?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do with a llama?" Rory's stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Despite the fact that she had been having a serious discussion about Tristan's family today, this had to be one of the funniest conversations she had ever had.  
  
*Sorry, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I wanted to get it up. My original plan was to get rid of Dean I this chapter, but since this kiss I had to change some things around. I don't think I'm going to change the name because that would be confusing for some people. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for sticking to this story even if I am very, very slow. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'll probably start it today, but I'm going to Lake Compounce (aka 'The Death Trap') tomorrow. Pray I don't die on anything, k? Thanks * 


End file.
